For a Lifetime
by d.roarke
Summary: Something I'd like to see in the finale. Mostly fluff. But serious. Serious fluff. Spoilers based on sneak peeks and promos. I don't own Castle.


"Hi," Kate said tentatively as she approached the swings.

Castle gestured towards the open swing, and Kate sat, facing the opposite direction. "Hi. I'm glad you came. You're right. We do need to talk."

"I guess we do."

They sat without speaking for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Castle. Rick. I've handled this all wrong."

"I'm sorry, too. It hurt, Kate, to realize that you still don't think about me as important, when it comes to major decisions in your life."

Kate turned toward him and took his hand. "That's not true, Castle. I do think of you. I just... well, I didn't want to upset you unless I had a job offer. I figured that it would be easier on both of us if I waited."

Rick looked at their hands, linked together. "We're together, Kate. You should have told me. Finding out this way..."

"I know. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly."

"Castle," she said, pulling her hand away. "I said I was sorry. I'm not perfect. And neither are you."

He sighed. "I know. Communication isn't exactly our strong suit, is it?"

"No." Kate pushed off with her feet to swing a little. "It's not. Look, I, um, they offered me the job. Today. I just found out, and wanted to tell you first."

"Congratulations. I mean that. You are extraordinary at what you do, and will be at anything you choose to do in the future."

"Thank you. I haven't given them an answer yet. But I think I've made my decision. I just want to talk to you about it first."

"Okay."

"Gates knows. She found out from someone else, not me. She doesn't want me to go either."

"Of course she doesn't. She'd lose her best detective. And I didn't say that I don't want you to take the job. I said that I think you should have talked to me about it first. And I pointed out that it could potentially keep us apart."

Kate nodded. "I understand that. I do. I think that's part of why I didn't say anything to you. I don't want to lose what we have, Rick. I can't imagine working without you, and even more, living without you. Not that we-you know what I mean."

"Yeah. But you practically live with me anyway."

Kate smiled and nudged his arm with hers. "You have a drawer at my place, too."

"True."

"Anyway, as I was saying. Gates thinks that I deserve more for my career, too. So she's offered me another option. She said that I can sit for the lieutenant's exam this summer. It's an honor."

Castle smiled for first time since she'd arrived. "It _is_ an honor. You deserve it. You deserve to advance in your career anyway, Kate, even if it takes you away from here."

Kate blushed, and Castle reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she said. "But you'd rather that I stay."

"No. No, Kate. I'd rather that you make whatever decision is best for you. I'd miss working with you if you left the NYPD, but I've had some success, you know, in charming my way into following people around on the job. So maybe that part wouldn't have to end."

"That's true."

"But it may not work out that way. Still, maybe we could work out a long distance relationship, or I could move to DC."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would. But this particular job would involve a lot of travel, so I might not see you much anyway. So what would that mean for us? And I have things keeping me here, too. That's why I said that it could mean the end of our relationship."

"See? That's not fair. You act supportive and then..."

"I'm being realistic. We both know that a job change like this can be a relationship killer. Kyra, Will...they moved away from us and our relationships ended. I think we need to consider the possibility of what a move like this can mean to a relationship. It wasn't meant to be a threat."

"It sounds like one."

"It's not. I'll tell you this. I love you, and I will do everything I can to make this relationship work, wherever you go. I would never ask you to turn down a job that you want."

"Then why does it feel like you are?"

"Because it's hard to think about change, Kate, even when it's for a great reason, like an exciting career opportunity!" Castle looked down. "And you want honesty? Well, I'm scared. It's a knee-jerk reaction for me, to expect my relationships to end. And so, when you didn't tell me… I don't know. It felt like the beginning of the end."

"I think we need to talk about our relationship, Castle. I'm not breaking up with you," she said when Castle flinched. "I want to be with you, Rick. I hope you know that. I've never had a successful relationship either. And you have two divorces behind you. You've never told me why that is, by the way."

"You've never asked."

"Okay. I'm asking."

"Meredith," said Castle, pausing a moment to gather his thoughts. "Meredith and I married when we were very young. When Alexis came along, I stopped going to parties and clubs every night, but Meredith wanted to live like nothing had changed. I stopped being what Meredith needed, I guess. But our marriage really ended when I came home from the zoo with Alexis one evening, only to find Meredith in bed with her director."

"Oh Castle, I'm sorry."

Castle shook his head. "No, don't be. We wouldn't have lasted anyway. And Gina? We enjoyed each other's company, and I wanted to give Alexis more stability at home. But I think our relationship was too superficial to last. We tried to make it work again, remember? But there was no real passion in that relationship. I don't think I ever expected it to last forever."

Kate looked into his eyes. "I think you expect, on some level, to be kicked aside by everyone, eventually."

Castle looked uncomfortable. "Maybe. But I know one thing. I have never been in love with someone before you. Not really. I want this relationship to last. I think I've been expecting that it will last. Have you?"

"Of course!" It was Kate's turn to sigh. "Sometimes I think that, even with you, I've left one foot out the door. I also expect that my relationships won't last."

"We're a pair, aren't we."

Kate laughed. "Yes, I suppose we are. I have never been in love before you, Castle. And I don't know how to have a relationship that lasts, any more than you do."

"Kate." She looked at him. "Do you want our relationship to last?"

She smiled. "More than anything."

Castle kissed her. "Well, that's a good start then."

"So, what's next?"

"I want you to do great things, Kate. Correction-you already do great things. But I want you to become anything you want to be. New York is a better place because of you, and the world can be, too. I want you to go out and be the super hero that you are. But I want you to come home to me. Maybe that's selfish…"

"No," she said, kissing him. "That's not selfish. That's love."

He grinned then. "It's corny though."

"Yeah. Yes, it is. But you're always corny."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"Okay, okay. But you love that about me."

"I do."

Castle contemplated her. "What do you want, Kate?"

"From the job or us?"

"Both, but I meant the job."

"The job in DC would be exciting. Really great. But I don't want to travel all the time. If I'm going to change jobs, I would want one that allows me to stay in one place most of the time. Not all jobs require so much travel. I may want to change to careers someday, Castle, but I want something that allows me to stay with you, maybe make a family someday. I want to tuck my children in at night."

"That sounds nice."

"If I got a job like that someday, would you be willing to move?"

"Yes. If it happened today, though, it might not be easy. I'd hate to leave Alexis. The kidnapping is still so fresh. And Mother is worried about her health."

"Martha? What's wrong?"

"Just a headache that won't go away. She's seeing a doctor tomorrow. But I think she's fine. This might come as a surprise to you, but she has a bit of a flair for the dramatic." Kate rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we'd all have to make adjustments if you wanted to move away."

"And that's why we should talk about these things up front."

"Yes, that's part of it. Are you saying that you're not taking the job in DC?"

"No. I mean, yes, I'm not going to take the job. It's an honor, but I don't want the life that comes with it. The promotion Gates is offering sounds better to me. It's a career advance, but it keeps me here, working in the field, with you. With Ryan and Esposito. And Lanie."

"So you'll stay? For now?"

"With the NYPD? Yes, for now at least. With you? Always, if you'll let me."

"Always, Kate. Of course. Have you told Gates yet?"

"No. I'll do it tomorrow."

"There's something else, Kate. Another reason that I acted so badly the other day."

"I understand. Finding the boarding pass must have been a shock. I'm sorry. Again."

"No, it's something else. A decision I've made and planned to discuss with you. I was afraid that it might be too early to bring it up, and then, when I saw the boarding pass, I was afraid that I might never have the chance to do it."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to see this first. I don't want you ever to think that this was prompted by a fear of losing you." He takes a package out of his bag. "This has been in motion for a few months now. I've been having lots of discussions with Paula lately."

"I'm sorry. Is something wrong there? I'm terrible about remembering that you have a career outside of following me around."

"Ha, ha."

"No really Castle. I love your books. I've never really told you that. I do."

Castle smirked. "I know. You're a fan girl. Don't deny it. Anyway, yeah, Paula wants me to do more work. I've been avoiding book tours, and I need to visit the set of the second movie. But I'm happy with, _ahem_, following you around. And I'm living up to my contract. Don't worry about that."

"Okay, so what's this? _Deadly Heat_? Already?"

"Yeah. It's an advanced reader copy. I'm not doing this today, but please read the dedication. I want you to understand where my thoughts are heading."

"Okay." She turned to the dedication page.

_To my partner in crime,_

_For a lifetime, if she'll have me._

Kate gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I love you, Kate. There has never been another woman I've felt this way about. I want to marry you, if you'll have me. I want children, if you want them, too. So someday…"

Kate interrupted.

"Yes."

"I have a ring," continued Castle. "I've had it for several months now, actually. So someday…"

"Yes."

He smiled at her, such hope in his eyes. "You'll say yes?"

"I'm saying yes. Right now. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Kate," he said, looking at her with such wonder and love. "But what about a helicopter ride? Or I could propose on screen during a baseball game. Oooh, a parade of elephants, just like in _Aladdin_…"

"Castle," Kate said, holding up the manuscript. "This is better."

"Yeah?"

Kate laughed. "Yes! This is perfect. Unless you really don't want to do this today…"

Castle scooped her up and put her on his lap, swinging them together. "I'm not passing up this opportunity. You said yes. No backsies. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed, passionately.

Eventually, she pulled back, placed a hand on his cheek. "But I wouldn't mind the ring."

"It's at home. Just waiting for you. Like I've been."

"I've been waiting for you, too, Rick. Let's go home."

He smiled. "Let's."

Swinging her hand as they walked out of the park, he asked, "So, do you want a family with me? Someday?"

"Yeah. A little boy. Or maybe a girl?"

"I know. _Elektra Beckett-Castle_!"

Kate laughed, nudging his shoulder. "I don't think so."

"A real _Nikki Heat_ then?"

"Castle! I still say that sounds like a stripper name."

"Fine, fine. I guess we have time to decide."

"Maybe not too long. Maybe in a year or so."

"Yeah?"

Kate took his hand. She'd never looked happier. "Yeah."


End file.
